


Second Time is a Charm

by shinysharp



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysharp/pseuds/shinysharp
Summary: People in the village remembers that one incident 13 years ago that caused a boy to never come back to his hometown, except for the boy himself. Now that the boy is back, is he ready to dig back what happened that day with an older boy and forgive rather than forget?





	Second Time is a Charm

Jisoo was confused. He thought he’d be the only one to travel to this little town in the middle of nowhere but there’s this handsome stranger who’s going the same direction with him, in the same beaten truck, in the same small front cabin, bumping shoulders with him, and dozing on him.

  
Now Jisoo was confused and flustered. The stranger was really handsome; all soft features with muscular build. Jisoo hadn’t heard what he sounded like but he was sure he’d sound dreamy. The stranger dozed off on Jisoo’s shoulder again. Gosh he smelled like mint.

  
Jisoo mentally slapped himself. Why was he smelling a complete stranger, although he was a handsome one? Besides, there was no good in developing interest in a man who he will probably never meet after this truck ride. He didn’t even know if the man was gay. Then man could have a wife, and children, and a second wife. He was sure that man could perform wonders in bed that there were many woman chasing him.

  
Oh lord, now he was even fantasizing about sex and getting hard. For fuck’s sake, he couldn’t let people catch him with a semi-boner. Quick, think of something unsexy. Stinky feet? Armpit hair? Chest hair? Nope, actually hair could be sexy on right person. Fuck, okay, what about food? Speaking of, how long had it been that Jisoo had last ate?  
The thought of food eased the tension in Jisoo’s pants but it stimulated weird noises in his stomach. It didn’t help that the truck was bumping so much. Now that he recalled a single protein bar he ate for dinner last night and nothing else after, the minty stranger on his shoulder became the least of his problems.

  
“Excuse me sir, how long do we have to ride to reach the town? Is there any rest stops that I can buy food?” He asked the truck driver.

  
“Lad, where you’re going is no town. It’s a big village and the nearest town is the one I picked you up,” the driver answered, “but ‘fraid not, it’s only a 5 hour drive, we’re arriving really soon.”

  
“Ahh is that it?” Jisoo remembered trying to sleep in the cold railway station before he was picked up along with the minty stranger really early by the truck from village. The driver must know him as he tried to speak to him but all the stranger wanted to do was to doze off against the car window, and now on Jisoo’s shoulder.

  
“Hungry? I’m sure your grandma will be cooking a feast for you lad. She’s da best cook there’s. You wouldn’t know ‘cuz ya family moved away all these years ago. The whole village loves her kimchi. She does it by big big batches and she’d offer some to everyone who asks.” The truck driver explained. “That’s a nice old woman, your grandma.”

  
The truck bumped one more and the stranger stirred from his sleep, leaving a patch of saliva on Jisoo’s shirt. ‘Gross!’ Jisoo thought, as he was about to say something, the stranger turned with a loop-sided grin, “I’ll slip off here.” ‘Yup,’ Jisoo thought, ‘he sounds dreamy.’

  
“Okay off you go,” the driver slowed down the speed and the stranger hopped off before it actually stopped. “Tell the little one I’ve got what he asked,” the driver called after the stranger and he only waved back in reply without looking back.

  
Jisoo wanted the truck driver to talk about the stranger but judging by the silence on the whole way, it’s unlikely. Jisoo thought the country people are friendly and chatty. He thought he’d be the cool city-boy here but the 2 first villagers he encountered were very un-chatty. At least the truck driver looked friendly, and he seemed pretty fond of his grandma who he’s only met a couple of time on her visits to Seoul.

  
“Here we are. It’s your grandma’s place.” The truck slowed to a stop. The driver unloaded his luggage as Jisoo was welcomed with hugs from his grandparents. Grandma invited the truck driver, who turned out to be the owner of the only grocery store in village, to breakfast but he turned it down to let them spend quality family time alone.

  
“By the way, that lad Seungcheol is back. I drove him here,” the truck driver said before he drove off, “Just thought you’d want to know.”

  
So the stranger’s name was Seungcheol. For some reason, Jisoo felt like he’d heard it somewhere.

  
***

  
Seungcheol opened the door to the dark house. He navigated through the darkness with ease and headed straight for the kitchen. He was starving, he wanted to go eat at granny Hong’s like he always did but he figured he’d stay clear of that house for a while since that Jisoo guy was here.

  
He was amazed how that guy didn’t recognize him. He used to tease that boy to tears whenever his family visited back when they were both kids. Has it been 10 year? 12? He couldn’t remember the last time they met but he sure remembered that guy. He was a skinny kid. He still pretty much looked the same except for getting taller. He remembered Jisoo hating him for all the pranks he pulled on him. He remembered feeling smug when the pretty city kid cried. In his defense, his jokes were harmless and even Jisoo’s parents were in on some of them. Someone’s got to teach the city kid the ways of village living.

  
Seungcheol shook his head as he reminisced how he was as a kid. He wasn’t by any way a bully but he was mischievous. That was until Jihoon though. Jihoon changed everything. Speaking of… where was that little devil? He wouldn’t perhaps working late in his studio again, is he?

  
Seungcheol let his ramen simmer while he looked for Jihoon, and as expected, the boy was working. Seungcheol didn’t know if applying an expensive broadband connection for their village solely for the purpose of letting Jihoon teach himself music was a good idea after all. The boy was clearing enjoying it but Seungcheol heard he wasn’t taking care of himself, only eating and sleeping when someone made him.

  
“Ahem…” Seungcheol announced his arrival to Jihoon.

  
“Fuck off!” Jihoon hissed without looking.  
“What? Boy…who taught you that kind of language?” Seungcheol strode to Jihoon and messed his already moppy hair.

  
“Ow hyung! Stop! I thought you were someone else!” Jihoon shrieked.

  
“That language isn’t acceptable for anyone.” Seungcheol started tickling the younger boy.

  
“Okay, okay, I’m sorry… sheesh… gimme a break, I’m a big boy now.” Jihoon wriggled out of Seungcheol’s arm.

  
“You’re always my little boy,” Seungcheol said with a looped-sided grin then he added, “I made ramen, wanna have some?”

  
“What’s up? Why don’t you go pig out at granny’s like you always do?” Jihoon followed Seungcheol to the kitchen. He was glad Seungcheol came home instead, he was actually starving.

  
“Jisoo is back, for a visit I guess.” Seungcheol said nonchalantly as he served ramen to both of them.

  
“Oh that Jisoo?” Jihoon asked with a mouthful of noodle.

  
“Yeah that Jisoo…”


End file.
